


Arguing

by NeverHadThePlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Remus is in a bad mood, Sirius Hates Himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus gets mad at Sirius and they make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguing

“You’re so fucking immature Black. Can’t you do anything right?” Remus yelled, his face red in anger as he shoved at Sirius.

Sirius stumbled a few steps back, hitting one of the bed posts. “Apparently not. Jeez there’s no way to fucking please you, is there Remus?” He yelled back, just as angry.

“Not if you’re involved you stupid Mutt!”

Sirius flinched and tried to hide the pain. “If you hate my company so much, why don’t you just fuck off then?”

“Fine!” Remus growled, stalking out of the room and slamming the door shut.

Stupid Fucking Black. Why couldn’t he understand that he just wanted to be left alone? He didn’t need him hovering around all the fucking time! Asking him if he was okay. Spilling tea all over the essay he’d spent half the night writing the day before.

…

Sirius watched the door shut and immediately crumpled to the floor. A sob raked through him and he curled in on himself. He’d fucked up. Why did he always fuck up? He’d just wanted to spend some time with Moony, he didn’t mean to annoy him. He didn’t mean to ruin his work. It had been an accident. Remus had been in a bad mood all day, he just wanted to cheer him up.

Anger at himself burned through him and he launched himself at his desk, shoving all his possessions onto the floor, tearing at his books so the paper flew about as if it were leaves falling from the trees. He emptied his trunk on the floor and threw his water jug at the wall. It smashed into pieces, several shards flew back at him, cutting into his skin. He relished in the pain. He deserved it. He only ever hurt the people he cared about.

He stood in the middle of the room surrounded by the wreckage of all his worldly possessions heaving in lungs full of air as it dawned on him that Remus didn’t want him.

His Moony didn’t want him. He was alone. Again.

He crumpled to the floor again, rocking himself as he gasped for air and sobbed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he mumbled, not even realising he was saying it out loud.

…

Remus had made it all the way to the library and sat in his favourite window seat before he thought about what had happened. He let the familiar scent of the books calm him of his anger, helping him to regain control before he realised that perhaps he’d over reacted.

Padfoot had just been trying to help. He didn’t like Remus to overwork himself. He’d only made him a cup of tea. It was Remus that’d pushed him away. It was his own fault the tea had been spilled.

He sighed and ran his hands over his face, then stood and made his way back to the dorm. Calm enough to apologize.

He froze in the doorway as he saw the state of the room. Books torn from their seams, Sirius’ bedspread and clothes torn and littering the floor. And in the middle of the devastation was his boyfriend clenched in a small ball, shaking, a litany of, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” being whispered from his lips between sobs.

Remus felt his heart clench painfully. He’d done this.

He picked his way carefully across the room and crouched by Sirius. He didn’t touch him, but whispered, “Sirius?”

The animagus flinched and froze. Carefully Remus placed a hand on his shoulder, “Sirius, I’m sorry.”

Sirius looked up at that and Remus gasped to see the red raw eyes that gazed up at him, the tear tracks running down his face into his wobbling lip and the small cut on his cheek that oozed blood as surely as his eyes leaked tears. “I’m so fucking sorry, Sirius,” Remus said again and pulled Sirius into his arms, tucking his head beneath his chin and rocking them both.

“’M sorry,” Sirius mumbled into his collar bone, “I’m sorry.”

“Shh, I know love. It wasn’t your fault, I was in a bad mood. I’m so sorry.”

They stayed quiet for a long moment while Sirius cried himself out and Remus tried to stop his own tears from falling. Eventually though, Remus pulled away and Sirius let out a pitified whine, his eyes widening as if fearing Remus would leave again.

“Let’s take care of those cuts, okay love?” Remus asked quietly and Sirius nodded, biting his lip.

Remus took out his wand and summoned some bandages he kept in case of moon-related injury. He cleaned Padfoot’s wounds on his arms and face and carefully wrapped them. When he was done he placed a kiss to his forehead. Sirius’ eyes fluttered shut at that and Remus smiled sadly. Hating himself for being able to reduce this strong, capable, amazing boy into a shivering mess of misery with a few well-placed jibes.

“Now, shall we try to fix your stuff?” Sirius wiped at his eyes and nodded. Remus smiled and pulled him to his feet. Together they restored the room to its rightful order as much as possible, the jug and a couple of books were beyond repair.

Remus pulled Sirius onto his bed with him and wrapped his arms around Sirius.

“I’m sorry Moony, I was just trying to help. Please don’t leave me,” Sirius pleaded, hating himself for the desperate note to his voice.

“I know Pads. It’s my fault, I overreacted. Of course I forgive you. Of course I’m not leaving you. I love you.”

Sirius relaxed into his embrace, “I love you too.”

Peter ambled into the dorm room then, took one look at Sirius’ face and back out again. He bumped into James on the stairs.

“Hey Pete, where you going? Beds thatta way,” he said cheerfully, pointing in the direction they’d come from.

“Nope. We can’t go in there right now,” Pete said, trying to push James back to the common room.

“Why not? Don’t tell me they’re having sex again,” Peters face went red, “They are, aren’t they! Black you tosser-” He started to shout but Peter clapped a hand over his mouth.

“He’s crying,” Peter whispered in a rush.

James’ eyes widened, “What?” Sirius Black didn’t cry. Not even on the day he’d run away from home. “Why?”

“I don’t know. Moony is with him. C’mon Prongs, he’s in safe hands.” Peter dragged him back to the common room, only feeling it safe to return after midnight where they found the two boys twined closely together on the narrow bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters or harry potter.


End file.
